


The Trickster and His Catch

by As_I_Am_Now



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_I_Am_Now/pseuds/As_I_Am_Now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Fluffy Sabriel in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trickster and His Catch

Angels didn’t sleep, especially archangels turned pagan gods.

Yet, that never stopped Gabriel from lying next to Sam anyways.

Even if he didn’t enjoy the momentary reprieve from real life, Sam did and Gabriel- well, Gabriel liked to watch Sam sleep.

Not in a creepy way.

In a I-never-realized-what-I-was-missing-until-this way.

And Gabriel really didn’t.

Sam was many things, he was smart, he was kind, he was a martyr but one thing that he was-above everything else- was human.

And he was most human when his lids were closed and his breathes were slow and even and his face was calm, serene, unbothered.

Gabriel would never tell him this, but when Sam was asleep, Gabriel liked to imagine that they weren’t the archangel and the hunter. The trickster and his catch. He liked to imagine that they were normal. That they hadn’t just finished fighting off the apocalypse, that they hadn’t gone after wendigos and demons and ghosts but that they were two regular people who had met someplace normal (a coffee shop, a library, a bar, anything). Gabriel liked to think that they had dated for a year and that they now lived together and everything as great. Normal.

Gabriel would _never_ ever tell him that.

That wasn’t who they were.

And so Gabriel would wait all night, enjoying the image if Sam in this relaxed setting, and then, when the morning came, he would watch Sam as he woke up.

That was Gabriel’s favorite part.

When Sam’s eyes begin to flutter open, there is a trace of youth still left on his face. His dreaming state of being transfers itself, if only for a moment, to his wakefulness and in that second he looks every bit of what Gabriel wishes they would be.

Sam looks normal.

When he’s only semi-conscious and the unsettling thoughts of reality still haven’t sunk in he looks like a regular man waking up to face another day.

And he look’s so calm, so happy.

And when Sam turn’s to look over at Gabriel and smile, in that knowing way that said _I knew you were awake all night_ , Gabriel can’t help but smile as well.

Yeah, they were the Trickster and his catch.

Yeah, they were the archangel and the hunter.

Yeah, they stopped the apocalypse, demons, ghosts, and monsters.

And yeah, most night’s that really sucked.

But it wasn’t the night’s that mattered, it was these moment’s in between all the fighting and the hardships and the misery.

It was the smile that Sam preserved only for Gabriel.

“Good morning,” Sam said leaning up to kiss the archangel.

“Good morning, kiddo,” Gabriel said, meeting his lips.

It was all those little moments that were Gabriel’s favorite parts.


End file.
